1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handcart, and more specifically, to a handcart allowing a user to easily change of its direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As handcarts, a variety of types have been hitherto known, such as a shopping cart, a carriage, a cultivator used for agricultural work, a lawn mower, and so forth.
An example of such conventional handcarts is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-139315. As shown in FIG. 8, this handcart 30 includes a luggage carrier 31, wheels 32 provided to the luggage carrier 31, and operation sections 33 on the right and left sides at the rear of the luggage carrier 31. The handcart 30 is configured so that its movement in the traveling direction or its change in direction can be performed by a user applying a force to the handcart while holding the operation sections 33.
Such a conventional handcart 30 is adapted to have its direction changed by a degree of θ1 from a line I-I to a line II-II, by the user applying a force to the handcart while holding the operation sections 33. That is, the user moves his or her body by the degree of θ1 from the line I-I to the line II-II, and thereby, for example, relative to the left-side wheel 32, both wheels 32 are moved from the positions on a line A1-A1 to the positions on a line B1-B1.
In this manner, the conventional handcart needs labor for moving the user's body when he or she attempts to change the direction of the handcart. In addition, the conventional handcart requires a space for moving the user's body. This has undesirably made it difficult to change the direction of the handcart, e.g., on a narrow passage or at a place with an obstruction such as a wall.